In An Unknown Kingdom
by ArtisticScorpion
Summary: Based off the story "The Lady or, the Tiger" There is a king of an unknown country with a daughter. Her name is Sakura, she is very spoiled. This king loved his daughter. One day he sees a man climbing down the wall of the princess' room. This man is known as Sasori, he's having an affair with the princess. He lands accidentally on the royal artist and they get to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

The king of a near barbaric country that consisted of tigers and ladies had once or twice a visitor, but only the king of an ally of this country got to see one of the great trials. The tiger was the chosen door and the victim was killed in an instant. The king of this other country was intensely interested in this development, he asked to use this in his newly developed kingdom. The younger king agreed and this new king went on his way...

A few years later this copycat of a king died, just before his amphitheater was built. His son took over with his wife, who soon died after giving birth to his first child. A girl he named Sakura...

Sakura grew up... to be very spoiled. She had everything she wanted, except for the man she wanted. The man she wanted was married to the fairest lady of the royal court, because of the copied way of the barbaric king. She later found another, a red-headed man named Sasori. Sasori was not well known, as he spent his time in a puppet named Hiruko when he was out. (no one knew how it worked) Otherwise he was in his workshop surrounded by the puppets he loved. When the princess found out what he looked like, she instantly fell in love. Sasori was honored to be the love of the princess... although their relationship never escalated past talking to each other in her room which Sasori climbed up a wall to get to. Although one night, he made a grave mistake...

~x~

Sasori kissed the princess on the cheek. "Goodbye princess... I will be back Tomorrow night." He said. "Goodbye Sasori, yes come back to see me tomorrow." She replied. Sasori then climbed out the window and held onto the vines. He slowly climbed down and retreated quietly to the other wall. He climbed up the wall and sat up on the top for a second. The view was beautiful up on top of the wall of the palace. The sun was just starting to peak from the top of the roof tops. The city seemed serene and quiet, then the impatient man started to climb back down the other side. About seven feet off the ground he misplaced his step and fell...

~x~

There was a very feminine man that went by the name of Deidara, he was the royal artist that made the busts and portraits of the royal family. He had run out of ideas that of being birds, bugs, and the members of the royal family. He decided to return to his rarely visited home, as he lived mostly at the palace. He packed up his things and headed out the door. He walked out the palace front door and sticked close to the left when he exited the gate. He walked slowly taking in the sunrise, it was beautiful full of colors, it reminded him of the castle fire works set off every summer. Then He heard a yelp from above, he looked up and was immediately crushed. He was like this for a few seconds before the person got off of him. He scrambled back up furious, what kind of person falls out of the sky? Or the wall, yeah most likely the wall... Deidara was going to give this person a peace of his mind, He was- Deidara then noticed the soft voice apologizing to him. He looked up and into the brown eyes of a red-headed man. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry, are you okay?" asked the man. Deidara was speechless, this man, he had the most beautiful face he had ever seen! Those eyes, how would one sculpt them they were so... Deep, like dark pools of brown. Deidara realized he was staring and stood up, quickly adverting his eyes. "Uh... I-I am fine, un..." he said. He picked up his bag and raced off. He needed to get home before he forgot that face he had seen.

~x~

Sasori watched the blond, was that a man or a woman? They were wearing pants so Sasori guessed it was a he. Anyways, the person raced off, leaving the red head confused. Was he blushing? Sasori didn't know... Sasori thought no more of the blond man he had met, and continued home. He finally got there and he lied down, he had been up longer than usual and so he fell into a deep sleep.

~x~

A place not far from there Deidara was hard at work sculpting. "No... Thats not right... No... Ugh..." He said to himself. This bust was just not working... He needed to study his subject for hours before even beginning to make a bust, not a few glances from one angle... He smashed the clay with his fist. He decided to give up on the project. He sat on his favorite chair, or longed. He thought about the man he had met for just a few seconds, he had never seen him before. Was he a tourist? But then what was he doing at the palace?


	2. Chapter 2

The king was shocked, he had just seen this red-headed man climb out his daughters window. No man would love HIS daughter, no only HE could. His daughter his fragile cherry blossom. She could have her heart broken she could- The king knew exactly what to do, he would find this man and send him to the amphitheater where he would either get eaten, as for the king hoped, or get married to another woman. Both of these options would lead his daughter away from the man. The king smiled, he knew his plan was ingenious. He then called for the kingdoms search officers. "Find a red headed man, he was seen trespassing the castle and he was in my daughters room!" The officers ran off obeying their kings orders. The king looked at the horizon, Dang that is a lot of colors...

~x~

Sasori woke up to the sound of a knock on his door. "Coming!" he called out as he was getting up. Boy, was he stiff, as for the position he was in was... very peculiar. He trotted over and answered the door. There were the royal search officers who scouted the town for the criminals to be sent to the amphitheater. "Looks like this is the last house, Scott..." "Yeah John... who knew we had a red-head in this town..." They both looked up at the man who answered the door, a red-head. Sasori blinked, then he was seized. "You are under arrest for trespassing the castle, you were seen climbing out of the princess's window." Said the one supposedly named John. "Well... shit." thought the red-head, as he was seen his cover was blown... Was he really the only red haired person in the whole kingdom? They stuffed a bag over his face as for the victim of the cruel punishment was not to be named, or seen. So, Sasori was led into the castle dungeon without a word...

~x~

Deidara had returned to the castle, he felt refreshed and ready to start on another project. Actually, he just could not get that mans face out of his head... He heard a knock on the door behind him. "Come in." he said. A blue haired woman walked into the room. "Hey Dei~ How are you doing?" She asked as she walked in. "Oh, hi Konan, I am doing fine." He replied without looking at the woman, he was deep into his project... He just could not get the eyes right... " Woah... Deidara this looks exactly like the prisoner that is being sent to the amphitheater next week..." She said. "No I did not get the eyes- Wait WHAT?!" She ignored him. "You know... The person who is supposed to give the prisoners food is not here... I was supposed to do it... but..." She said no more, because the blond man had already left with his clay. She looked over at the bust he was making, it had no eyes. He kept messing up on the eyes? Eyes were the best part of Deidara's works... She then noted the five other busts of this man in the trash. Then she had an idea. She rushed into the throne room, the king was alone. She curtsied and waited for the signal for her to speak, she got her signal and she then started to go over her plan with the king. He smiled at her plan, what a good way to get back at the man who was seeing his daughter...

~x~

Sasori was absolutely FAMISHED, where was that person? It was waaaaaaay past twelve, that was when he was told his meals would come. He heard clunking down the way of the stairs,finally this moron was here... Then he noted WHO it was, the person who he had fell on... Now that he thought about it... "I guess YOU are the one who reported me to the king." he said to the blond man. This person was so strange... What kind of man had their hair that long? It was like down to his- "Huh? What do you mean? Your the one who fell on me, un!" He said "I heard the king saw you himself, un..." The blond man, he grabbed the keys at his hip and unlocked the door to the cell. "I heard you and the princess,um..." The man set the tray down in the corner of the room. "Yeah..." Sasori replied. "Oh... Was she good?" asked the blond turning around. Sasori grabbed the pillow off the makeshift bed and threw it at the blond. He snickered " I am guessing you did not get that far..." He walked over and sat down next to Sasori, he held out his hand. Sasori took it. "The name is Deidara, what's yours?" "Sasori." "Nice to meet you Sasori." They shook hands. Sasori spoke. "Why is your hair so long?" he questioned. "Uh... I like it this way?" Deidara said, smoothing down his hair. He took out the clay he had in his pocket and started to mold. "Are you scared?" He asked the red-head. "What?" "You know the trial next week..." he looked into the mans eyes and started to trace them into the clay. "I don't know... What are you doing with clay? I thought carrying trays was your job." "What? Pssssh, You thought I carried trays to prisoners for a living? Naw, I am just helping a friend out... I am the royal artist, you know, I made the kings statue in the square." The artist said. "You made that thing? I don't know wether to laugh in your face or say it is the best thing I've seen in this town..." Sasori replied. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" yelled the blond. "Yes, you are better than other people in this town, but, you made the king ridiculously skinny... He's not that size at all." Replied the red-head. "I know that,but he wanted it that way... What... Did you do? Before you got in here?" said Deidara wile gesturing to the room. "I make puppets... or I did..." Sasori immediately got a severely depressed look on his face. Deidara reached over and patted him on the back. "Hey, I think I have to go... Bye Sasori um... here..." He gave Sasori a clay dove, then he walked over to the door and opened it, walked out and locked it back. "Maybe I can come back tomorrow..." He said. When he did not get a response he walked back up the stairs. Sasori laid down after Deidara had left... He did not feel hungry anymore... The troubles of his mind took over. He cleared his head, maybe the princess had gotten the information? Sasori didn't know... He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, But the thoughts of the terrifying tiger did not make his dreams any more relieving...


	3. Chapter 3

The week had flown by like crazy, Deidara made many busts of Sasori's head and Sasori had gotten many a visit from the blond. In fact Deidara had visited Sasori every day before his trial and they had gotten to know each other fairly well. Like for instance Deidara knew where in town Sasori lived and Sasori knew where Deidara lived. they knew each other's favorite colors and Sasori knew what the princess had in store for him. But Deidara had no clue what the king had for him until the day of the event of Sasori's either death or happy marrige...

~x~

"W-what?!" yelled the blond for about the fifth time after being explained to. "Deidara it is the choice of the king... You can't disobey his orders..." Said his best friend, her name was Konan, you met her earlier. "B-but I am a man!" replied the blond worriedly. "We know Deidara, but if he chooses a door and there is a lady his majesty thinks the man should be punished either way... Don't worry though... princess Sakura found out witch door you are going to be in and which the tiger. She is going to led him to the tiger and-" The blond cut her off. "I know... But why am I supposed to be there if he is just going to do as the princess says?" The blue haired woman sighed. "We want you to be in there just in case... Now here I have to put you in something to make you look feminine..." Konan took his shirt off of him and then pulled a corset around him. She pulled hard, which made the artist groan. "You just LOVE to do this to me don't you?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know I do~ I remember when you were five~ Oh, you know what? Mr. Akasuna painted you in a dress... I told him you were a girl I think..." Konan mumbled to herself. (Somewhere nearby Sasori sneezed then wondering back to a little blonde girl he had painted long ago.)"YOU WHAT" Yelled the blond, again loudly. "Deidara, please calm down and hold still... I have to put this dress on..." she muttered. Deidara let out a big sigh and held still. He never had understood why woman's clothing had to be so tight... They were all skinny why did they need to look like a stick? Konan then moved to his face to put on make up. As said earlier, she loved to put him in makeup and such. She must of thought he looked girly enough, because she grabbed his hand and they were out the door. They walked across town to the amphitheater, people stared at the beautiful woman they saw, a few men even fainted. "This is so weird..." Deidara muttered to himself. "Oh shhh, it is fine" Konan assured him, she squeezed his hand then opened the door for him. "Look Dei, if you get married..." "I know, I know... You can be my brides maid..." He said before she could finish. She kissed him on the cheek then shut the door behind him. Now he was all alone in a dark room...

~x~

Sasori walked out of the open door. The crowd gasped at him, yes Sasori was handsome, beautiful as some may call it, but Sasori absolutely hated the people, they were all so annoying, and slow witted... he turned around and bowed to the king, then he locked eyes with the princess. She looked deadly pale, then she casually pointed to the left, but then looked away. "Very sneaky princess... And so subtle" He mumbled to himself. He headed to the left then, he sharply turned right and threw open the door. A, VERY, beautiful woman turned and shielded her eyes, her blond hair sparkled in the light and then she turned her blue eyes gleamed a deep azure. Sasori was absolutely stunned, who was this woman? He had never seen this woman before in town or in the royal court... Maybe she was from else where... The crowd was completely silent. Who was this woman? She seemed to start to tear up from the silence. "Whoa, whoa,whoa ssssh ssssssh don't cry..." He rushed over to the woman taking her in his arms... Actually, she only had to sneeze. "E-excuse me..." She whispered...

~x~

"It's fine" he mumbled. Deidara then felt lips on his neck. He shuddered. He would defiantly get in a divorce before Sasori found out... Or just fake "her" own death before he found out about this... Either way he did not really care for the feeling of well... Being a girl... Deidara was led to the center of the arena where he said his "I Dos" and they were led off. But, this was to Deidara's house. Deidara was dumfounded as to why he was here at his own home. Deidara heard Sasori mumble "Wouldn't this be Deidara's house?" Deidara almost panicked but then they saw Konan running up the road. She finally caught up to the couple and she told them, "Deidara sends you his wishes Sasori he said that you two could use his house while this young lady's house is being rebuilt because it was burned during the fire..." She slyly winked at Deidara. Okay this could not be to bad, at least Deidara was spending the night in his own house right? "Oh thanks Konan, Send Deidara my thanks." Said Sasori, then Konan walked off, as soon as she left a cold wind blew making Deidara shiver. Sasori picked him up making him squeak then he was carried into the house. Sasori set him down and walked over to close the door. Deidara got up and lounged in his chair, only to have Sasori practically lay down on him... Sasori then started to rub Deidara's shoulder, Deidara yawned and laid his head on Sasori's shoulder in turn. "So, what is your name?" asked Sasori to his "bride". Deidara thought for a few seconds. What could he tell Sasori? He then thought of something. "Uh, well you see... I don't HAVE a name... I grew up in the streets..." There that should- "Really? I've never seen you before in the streets or otherwise..." Well shit... "Well you stay in a puppet all day long, it's not like you can see everything." Deidara snapped. That will teach him to- "Who told you that?" Oops... Deidara looked down, what could he do. Deidara felt a hand on his forehead. "Are you okay? You look kind of flushed..." Deidara didn't answer his new husband, no he was not okay, he was married to a man he only met a week ago when he was a man himself! Deidara then felt himself being picked up, it was kind of awkward in the puffy dress he had on... Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck for support, dear god this was awkward... Sasori seemed to be struggling... "Yeah... this dress adds like thirty pounds..." Deidara mumbled absentmindedly. Sasori chuckled, "No kidding..." They finally made it to the top of the stairs.

Sasori was panting heavily, he carried Deidara into the bedroom and laid down Deidara on top of him. "Um, Sasori... I think you will be much more comfortable if i take off this dress..." Deidara said tring to be helpful. "Fine you can do that..." Sasori groaned. Deidara walked into his closet, he got off the dress but the corset was a different story... "Uh... Sasori, could you help me with this corset?" Deidara called out. God... it was hard to breath... "Fine..." Deidara heard him huff. Sasori strode into the closet and helped the blond. As soon as Sasori undid the whole thing Deidara felt dizzy. In fact he almost fell, Sasori caught him and steadied the poor blond. "I am guessing whoever put you in way to tight..." Deidara replied with a small "Yeah..." then Sasori left the room. Deidara found his bathrobe and a long shirt to go to bed in because he owned no nightgowns being a man... He walked back into the room and got under the covers with Sasori. Dang it was cold... Sasori reached over Deidara and blew out the lamp. "It is fairly cold tonight isn't it?" Sasori said to the shivering blond. Deidara nodded, he was freezing! Sasori took up Deidara in his arms and stroked his back. Deidara buried his nose into Sasori's chest... he was so warm... and Deidara drifted into dreamland...

~x~

Sasori knew Deidara was trying... Yes, he had known this was Deidara when he spoken. It was hard to mask a mans voice, and Deidara could of fooled Sasori if they had not spoken or seen each other at all this week. Sasori thought back to the look on the princess's face when he had opened the door withholding the blond, she was in utter shock, it was hilarious to the puppeteer. He had never really loved her, in fact, he barely knew what love really was. He never had any friends, his parents had died when h was young, and his grandma had abused him. Sure he had been attracted to women but once he had gotten to know them they were all, rude... Sasori then felt Deidara's face press into his chest. The poor boy was freezing... Sasori got up and found another blanket, he wrapped it around the blond. He saw the boy smile in his sleep. "How cute" Sasori muttered to himself then he exited the room and headed downstairs. He looked at an ancient bookshelf and the books that were in it. After glancing at the shelves he spotted something that caught his interest, a book that was titled simply "Rules". Sasori took it from the shelf and looked through it, it seemed not to long looking only about a hundred or so pages. So, Sasori took a seat in the chair and began to read, "Families whose loved one who is eaten by the tiger will receive a small amount of compensation. Funerals will be covered for with taxes and will occur without a body and the following evening..." Well this did not do anything for him. Sasori turned about halfway into the book. "Marriages will be arranged by the king's councilors and there will not be of any people in the royal family to be married this way. Marriages made this way cannot be-" Sasori's jaw slackened, surely this could not be. He turned to the cover of the book, it was made two years ago. There were no laws made to change the system in the last two years... Sasori groaned and read the passage again...

~x~

"Marriages made this way cannot be divorced?!" Deidara was now more than pissed. No, not because of the marriage, no, it was because he could not get DIVORCED. To a MAN no less... Shouldn't the king know his own laws? Surely he did not want Deidara to be the laughing stock of the village right? He WAS the royal artist, the one the king went to for everything that had to do with art and beauty. Deidara felt Sasori pat his back. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you could kill someone..." Which was true... If you could kill a king that is... Deidara just heaved a great sigh. Life is never the way you want it. Deidara would just have to wait for a hearing with the king, for now he would have to stay cooped up in his house... Which was not suited to his liking either... He flopped down again on his bed, then he felt Sasori brushing his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand HOW you keep up with so much hair..." Deidara chuckled, no one else knew either. Konan had asked him that when she had seen him at work for the first time... "You get used to it as you live with it..." He replied. He reminded himself mentally to go get his haircut soon, as for his hair was getting split ends...

~x~

"There is alot of yelling going on in that room..." Sasori thought to himself. Being a commoner he had to stand outside of the room where Deidara was because being married to Deidara was apparently not his problem... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN" He heard the blond scream again, Sasori didn't think things were going to well... He just wanted to go home it was getting quite late and he had been there almost all day... He laid his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Sasori heard the huge doors of the palace whoosh open, hopefully he could finally go home... Instead he was roughly grabbed by Deidara. "Wha-" Deidara suddenly kissed him roughly. What was this about? Then Sasori noticed the princess on her throne, giving a look of utter shock. Oh, Deidara was trying to get the princess to... "DADDY HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed at the king. He only flinched slightly, he was used to her squeals. "Now sweetheart-" he tried. "NO THIS IS A CRIME, THIS IS REPULSIVE! YOU CAN LET MY LOVE GET MARRIED TO ANOTHER MAN BUT NOT ME? DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME DADDY?" And with that she stormed into another hall which most likely went to her room. Sasori broke his kiss with Deidara, who looked exhausted. "Are you okay?" He asked the blond. Deidara giggled lightly and then started to slump. Sasori caught him, nodded to the king, then picked up Deidara and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

The best way to make a princess want to kill you is to steal her lover. Which is exactly what our poor blond did in the princess's eyes. What could she do to kill, banish, or hurt the artist? Clearly he did not want to be with Sasori right? Her blood boiled just thinking about what that boy had done. He had kissed HIM right in front of her face! A man belongs with a woman not another man! He should be punished for his crimes! The princess was beginning to hate her father for what he had done to her. He had separated her from a very beautiful future, full of the man she loved, now, her hopes were crushed. This was the second time a man involved with her was married to another. Didn't he see she was in love? And if so why? Why break the bonds of love for selfishness? Did not both of these fine men love the princess also? The princess stared out the window to gaze at her fine kingdom. If Sasori would come he would have done so ages ago... Princess Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. Being she always got what she wanted she was slowly dying on the inside. She bit her lip and let out a slow breath. But before she could catch herself she was sobbing on the floor.  
"Damn you Deidara, Damn you father, Damn you Deidara, Damn you, Damn you, Damn you, DAMN YOU!" She screamed at the wall, the pictures, the clay figures. She crawled over to the other side of the room and ripped down whole shelves.  
"DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!"

~x~

Meanwhile Deidara was at home,as for it was late and now he had a "Husband" to take care of. He was standing in the kitchen with Sasori looking ver his shoulder.

"So you cook for yourself? Like a woman?" Sasori scoffed.

"Shut up Danna..." Said the blond, he was getting tired of Sasori's crap. Sure Deidara had been in the dress on their wedding day, but he was not a woman. When he had gotten home today Sasori was in his boxers, walking around like he owned the place... Now Sasori was basically calling him a woman!

"You should be glad for actual woman, cooking is harder than it looks!"

"It is a woman's job, your doing it, and you look like one too." Deidara glared. "Stop giving me that look, sweetheart~" Sarcasm dripped from Sasori's mouth at that last line.

"OOOOH, THAT'S IT! MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN DINNER SMARTASS!" And with that said, Deidara walked out of the room.

~x~

"How the hell do people do this?" Sasori said looking down at his burnt concoction. Deidara was right, cooking WAS harder than it looked... He wrinkled his nose and threw the stuff outside. Sasori then heard Deidara pacing and mumbling from a room above. He grabbed two apples and headed upstairs. Deidara was still pacing and so Sasori only peeked inside the door.

"Why do bad things like this happen to me? Why do I become the laughing stock of the village?! It's not like I WANTED to marry the guy! For pete's sake, first I'm known for being the royal artist, one of, if not, the best spot to be in the land, and now I'm the man who is married to another man! Why did I even help him out in the first place?!" Deidara sighed and went to look out the window. Sasori, hearing this, quietly opened the door and walked over to the boy. He then put his arms around him.

"I-I'm sorry for being an ass... I know how much stress your under, you're not the only one being laughed at... I just wish I could go home and leave you out of this..." Sasori whispered. Deidara blinked at him and sighed. Then he put his head on Sasori's shoulder.

"This is so wrong, un..." He mumbled.

"I know, but, I am just glad to be alive at this moment..." Sasori said in a gentle tone. He then smirked and picked up Deidara, who squeaked at the loss of his feet on earth, and carried him to the bed. He laid Deidara down on the bed and then sat on him.

"Umph, what are you doing Sasori?"

"You seriously do look like a girl..." Sasori smirked with more sarcasm. He picked up a bit of Deidara's hair, "And you need a serous haircut~"

"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE" Deidara practically screamed at Sasori. Sasori just gave him a lazy look.

"And what if I don't want to, brat?" Sasori stated in a almost matter-of-factly way. Sasori was grinning from ear to ear, the boy looked so... So... Sasori didn't know, he just liked the blond flustered a bit more, although he did mind the screaming. Deidara groaned.

"I need to sleep, I have to work tomorrow..." Deidara said with a yawn. Sasori stared down at him and frowned. "What, un?" The boy asked. Sasori got off him and tossed him an apple.

"You were right. About the whole cooking thing..." Sasori said shining the other apple on his shirt. He took a big bite, and munched on the apple. Sasori then walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down. He and his "Wife" finished their apples in silence. When Sasori was done he simply chucked the apple core out the window. He then laid back and closed his eyes... Slowly wandering into the realm of dreams...

~x~

Deidara was the second one to wake up the next morning, not used to the absent warm body that had been next to him for quite awhile. He groaned and sluggishly pulled on some clothes. He really did not want to go to work today, not with the princess hanging around... She was a bitch without being angry... Deidara then walked downstairs, and giving a confused noise when he saw Sasori sitting there grinning with some hot tea. Sasori was chuckling at probably the blond's stupefied face.

~x~

"Didn't think I could make tea did you?" Sasori said chuckling. Deidara just gave him a blank look and sat across from him."You don't seem like the kind of person to do nice things... What do you want Sasori?" "Nothing, nothing, nothing at all..." Sasori said slightly frowning. "Well, a small favor..." He said, cocking his head to the side and smiling sweetly. "Name your price..." Said Deidara unamused. "I want to be with you at your job today... You know see the castle, and your studio..." Sasori quickly stated in an expressionless tone. Deidara stood up quickly. "I CAN'T DO THAT, I REALLY DON'T NEED TO GO NEARER TO THE TOP OF THE PRINCESS'S DEATH LIST! IF I TAKE YOU SHE WILL PROBABLY STRANGLE ME, OR WORSE! I NEED MY JOB, I AM NOT GOING TO THROW IT AWAY JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SEE THE FUCKING CASTLE!" Deidara practically screamed at Sasori. Sasori blinked at the blond. "Well, I just wanted to spend the day with you. I WAS trying to be nice but screw that I guess..." With that said Sasori picked up the tea platter and walked towards the kitchen with a small frown. "Wait," Deidara sighed "I guess the princess will just have to avoid us if she doesn't want to see you..." Deidara grumbled. Then Deidara was swept into a very undignified kiss hug. "UMMPH!" Yelled Deidara in the back of his throat (What else do you do when you don't want to be kissed?). Sasori quickly let go of the blond. "Eh, sorry about that, It's just that I've always wondered what the castle looked like on the inside, even as a little boy..." Sasori said sheepishly. "Don't you dare ever kiss me like that ever again." Deidara said, his cheeks red. "Are you blushing?" Sasori said poking the blond's forehead. "I'M FLUSHING WITH ANGER!" He screamed, growing even redder, he was as red as Sasori's hair. "Alright, alright," Sasori said walking to the door followed closely by Deidara. He opened the door. "Ladies first~" He said teasingly. "Bastard." Said Deidara making a swipe at Sasori's head, who simply dodged. He chuckled and took hold of Deidara's hand. After walking awhile deidara stopped and spoke quietly to Sasori. "Mmmm, Danna..." "What" Grumbled Sasori. Deidara whispered something to Sasori. Sasori nodded and dropped the boy's hand. "Thanks..."


End file.
